The present invention relates to a motor-vehicle soft top, of the type used on a convertible. More particularly this invention concerns a system for mounting a rigid glass window in such a top.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/088,219 a soft top for an automotive vehicle is described that comprises a structural element of a motor vehicle formed by a window having an edge and a soft-top surface element having an edge thinner than the edge of the window spacedly juxtaposed with the edge of the window and lying between planes of broad surfaces of the window flanking the edge of the window. The edges define a gap filled by a strip-shaped polyurethane cast resin element directly connecting the edges of the surface element and the window and forming beads of polyurethane cast resin along the surface element and the structural element in which the edges are embedded. The beads have continuous rounded contours at the gap bridging the surfaces of the window and broad surfaces of the surface elements.
The considerable advantage of such a window-mounting system is that it eliminates the expensive stitching and other steps entailed in securing the window in the soft top, while producing a very neat and attractive appearance. The use of relatively hard polyurethane is advantageous in combination with a hard-glass window as opposed to a flexible plastic one.
It is important to mount the glass as flush as possible with the outer surface, even of a soft top. Furthermore the joint between the glass and the top should be as smooth as possible so as to reduce wind resistance and whistle and to avoid creation of a trap for liquid and dirt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for mounting a glass window in a motor-vehicle soft top.
Another object is the provision of such an improved system for mounting a glass window in a motor-vehicle soft top which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which allows the glass to be mounted essentially flush with a minimal joint, and that allows the glass to be removed and replaced, if necessary.
A motor-vehicle soft top has according to the invention a soft-top outer material having an inner edge, an outside face, and an inside face. A glass pane has an outer edge extending along the pane inner edge, an outside face, and an inside face. The inner material edge and outer pane edge overlap each other. A cast plastic frame element extends along the material inner edge and has an outside face bonded to the inside face of the material inner edge.
The frame element according to the invention can be bonded exclusively to the inside face of the material inner edge. It is normally of cast polyurethane. Alternately the inner edge can be bonded directly with the glass pane. In addition the frame element can have a portion extending between and bonded to the outside face of the inner material edge and the inside face of the outer pane edge. In this case the portion engages around the inner material edge.
In accordance with the invention wherein the profile is generally S- or Z-section, having an inside flange carrying the outer pane edge, an outside flange, and a web extending between the flanges. An adhesive strip between an outside face of the inside flange and the inside face of the outer pane edge secures the pane solidly in place. In this arrangement the inside and outside flanges are offset by a distance equal to at least a thickness of the pane plus a thickness of the adhesive strip. Thus the pane is flush with or recessed in the top.
In another arrangement according to the invention the outside flange has an inside surface level with an inside surface of the inside flange. The adhesive strip can be a polyurethane adhesive or a high-frequency activated adhesive. The element is formed with a plurality of inwardly open pockets and the top has a roof liner having an inner edge provided with a stiffening bar having tabs engaged in the pockets. This makes for a very neat installation of the window, with the outside top material fitting snugly to it on the outside and the roof liner fitting snugly to it on the inside.
In another system in accordance with the invention the material inner edge is folded over and adhered to the outside pane face. This material inner edge is saturated with a high-frequency-activated adhesive by means of which it is adhered to the outside pane face. Furthermore the element extends into a space between the folded-over inner edge and the pane and is adhered thereto. In this case the folded-over inner edge is formed with a plurality of notches into which the element extends.
For a more rigid assembly a metal reinforcing bar is at least partially imbedded in the element. This bar forms an outside surface of the element and is normally perforated so it bonds well to the element. It overlaps the pane outer edge.